


Heaven In Hiding

by Celestiare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chat Blanc if it went my way, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fake Breakup, Fluff, Good old fashion REVENGE, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, Lots and Lots of Fluff and Comfort, Moving On, Secret Relationship, and, as i said...Gabriel is a bitch, bc they're canonically too young for this bullshit, emilie is...mentioned later :(, gabriel is going to prison that fucking bastard, they're going to be aged up like 2-3 years, you've heard of fake dating NOW GET PREPARED FOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/Celestiare
Summary: Marinette and Adrien stage a catastrophic (and very public) breakup. With the media swarming them, they try their best to keep their real relationship under wraps.Turns out the duo has more things in mind than just a break up.e.i. it's the AU in which Gabriel Agreste gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	Heaven In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyeee who else was crushed by Chat Blanc? Me too!!! I had to write an AU where THAT doesn't happen imao. So thank you for reading this and hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> (The beginning is intentionally very cheesy. What can I say? They're all good actors :) just because it's all fun 'n games now doesn't mean it'll stay like that... :)

** _[Marinette and Adrien are at the event of the year, The School Dance, yet an unmistakable tension builds between them. Students grow weary. Some thrive off the drama. Others watch in horror. Two more undisclosed actors are on the sidelines, waiting for their cue line. Act 1 Scene 1: The Heartbreak] _ **

_Marinette clutches at her dress, teardrops staining the smooth fabric. In an act of courage, she looks up to her now forbidden lover._

_Phones are propped up, their flashlights gleaming in the crowd as students circle them, ready to devour and pull apart everything the former lovers have to offer. _

_Adrien is in front of Marinette, his tie loosened, his hand hesitantly reaching out towards her, his eyes pleading, imploring. He is unable to move past the invisible wall between them._

_Marinette readies herself to deliver the final blow._

_"It's over Adrien," Marinette says, soft enough to show the heartbreak in her voice, but loud enough for the audience to hear. She presses her hands against Adrien's chest to move past him. Adrien stands there, statue-still, bringing his hands to the place where her hands were moments before. _

_Gasps are ringing throughout the crowd, the beat of the music drilling out the shouts and outcries. _

_Marinette keeps her chin up as she moves past them, making sure the cameras catch her mascara-streaked face as she leaves. [EXIT STAGE RIGHT]_

_ Alya surges from the crowd, appearing onto the stage._

_"What are you all doing?" Alya cries out, glaring at the cameras. "Marinette and Adrien's lives aren't a reality TV show!" Some lower their phones in embarrassment, others continue filming as she runs after her best friend. [ALYA: _ _EXIT STAGE RIGHT]_

_"Let's go," Nino says, coming up to his best friend's side, turning him away from doors where Marinette and Alya just left. Adrien is heartbroken. He tries to give an encouraging smile, but it wavers. Nino sighs, his fingers coming up to rest against his temples. He waits for a dramatic moment of silence before he continues. "I'm sorry your father won't allow you to be together." _

_[ADRIEN AND NINO: EXIT STAGE LEFT] _

_There is a moment of horrible silence. A moment of understanding._

_The spell breaks and the crowd explodes into gossip and disbelief. _

_It's a jungle in the Social Media sphere. Nearly ten minutes later, the breakup is showcased on Snapchat's discover page, Twitter hashtags are trending, Instagram is a chaotic mess. The internet is torn between sides. Adrien's Forbidden Romance and Gabriels Tyranny. _

_In the end, will love save them?_

_._

_._

** _[End Scene] _**

* * *

**[Earlier that week]**

Marinette waits, trying to suppress the anger that boils in her chest. 

She's outside the school gym, waiting for Adrien's fencing practice to end so she can finally talk to him without his father knowing.

_His damn father. That son of a fucking bitch- _

Marinette's train of thought is interrupted the moment she sees tufts of blonde hair appearing through the doorway. Marinette jogs forward, her hand going out to catch her boyfriend's attention. 

"Adrien!" He looks up, his face brightening as he smiles back at her, leaning his saber against the wall so he can hug her. 

"I didn't know you'd be here," He smiles, his arms already circling around her waist, and Marinette's heart jumps. She automatically melts into his arms, the anger that was nearly boiling over now simmering. And just as quickly, her chest squeezes as a sense of dread overcomes her, Gabriel's words ringing in her ears. She pulls away just enough to look up at him, and immediately Adrien's face changes to one of concern. "Is everything okay?" 

Marinette hesitates before she shakes her head. "No- not at all. We need to talk." Marinette says while glancing wearily around the emptying room. If the wrong person overheard their conversation, then any attempt Marinette would make to save this oncoming disaster would be for nothing. Marinette knew better than to risk it. _"Alone,"_ she adds.

Adrien nods in understanding, although his concern doesn't fade. "Okay, just give me five minutes to change and I'll be right back." He pauses and lowers his voice so that only she could hear him. "Whatever happened, it's going to be okay, alright Marinette?" His eyes are so honest that Marinette can't help but nod, her lip worried between her teeth as Adrien leans down and presses a chaste peck against her forehead. He squeezes her hands before letting them go, taking a step backward as he gives her a reassuring smile and turns around. Marinette watches him leave as he quickly disappears behind the locker room doors. 

She stands there for a few more minutes, waving goodbye to Adrien's classmates who pass through the hallway, hoping to avoid conversation till she's thankfully alone.

Marinette tries not to think about the situation she's about to explain to Adrien. How he deserved so much _more_ than the home life that he was given. His despicable father and unwarranted neglect that came from it.

Deciding to lean against the wall, she nearly jumps when she hears the clatter of metal. Looking down, she realizes that she's accidentally bumped into Adrien's saber. She picks it up, glancing back to the doors Adrien went through. It couldn't hurt to return it now, would it? 

Coming to a steady resolve, she walks over and pushes the door open, knowing that Adrien was probably done changing by now. It _had _been longer than five minutes-

She blinks at the sight before her. 

Adrien was talking animately to his open locker, shirtless with only half his fencing gear off, and only notices her presence the moment the door closes behind her. 

_"Uh-"_

Adrien jumps, startled as he slams his locker close, and Marinette almost thinks she hears a disgruntled curse. 

"H-Hey Mari! What are you doing in here?" Adrien smiles as he leans his back against the locker door. She swears she can see a sweatdrop icon hovering by his forehead. Marinette raises an eyebrow, lifting up the saber in her hand. 

"I wanted to give this to you before you closed your locker," Marinette says as she glances back at the locker, her eyes questioning. "But it looks like I'm a little too late. Where you were in the middle of a conversation with someone?" Marinette asks, trying not to laugh because she thinks that's what she must look like when she talks to Tikki. The thought of Adrien having his own kwami to talk to makes her smile. 

"My friend!" Adrien replies, lifting his hand up as to wave the question away. "I was just face timing with my friend on the phone." 

"Do you usually facetime your friends while getting undressed?" Marinette teases, her eyes going back to Adrien's chest, not hiding the fact that she was appreciating his toned figure. But Adrien is smoother than he used to be and recovers quickly. 

"Why, do you want me to call you like this next time, Princess?" Adrien teases as he then tries to badly imitate one of his model poses. Marinette just rolls her eyes and tries not to grin, but never denies it.

_Because who in the right mind would be against that?_

"Besides, _you're_ the one who walked into the locker when I was changing, perv," Adrien jokes as he sticks out his tongue. Marinette gasps indignantly. 

"It's not my fault you're such a slowpoke!" Marinette retorts before she quickly picks up his t-shirt off the bench and throws it at him. He catches it effortlessly, a Cheshire grin still adorning his stupidly attractive face. "Now hurry up and change," 

A few moments later, Adrien hastily strips himself of his gear, the only time where Marinette really looks away out of respect for his privacy (Much to his chagrin- "The model industry doesn't leave much room for modesty, Mari. It's okay to look." Marinette barely refrains from simultaneously hitting him over the head with a saber and combusting at the thought of seeing him like that). 

The moment he is done, however, it feels as though something imperceptibly shifted. The playful atmosphere from earlier has been pulled away, and Marinette wishes she could take it back.

Instead, Marinette takes a deep breath and waits till Adrien settles on the bench beside her. Adrien gently takes Marinette's hand into his and nods. There is a beat of silence between, as they both prepare themselves. 

"Whenever you're ready, Marinette." 

Marinette squeezes his hand and begins. Already she feels her hurt being replaced with the anger that was burning earlier. 

"Adrien, today your secretary visited the bakery," Marinette says, her eyes flitting up to his. Adrien's eyebrows jump upwards, his posture already going stiff. 

"Nathalie? But why-"

"She was with your father," Marinette continues, her eyebrows knitting together as she recalls her earlier conversation with him. Adrien gapes before Marinette's eyes widen as she shakes her head. "It was a video call! Although I was surprised, I never thought Gabriel Agreste would pass up a good opportunity to verbally taunt someone in person." 

Adrien's eyes immediately darken at her words, his hands tightening around hers. "What did my Father do." 

Marinette doesn't hesitate and goes straight to the point. There was no point in sugarcoating anything she was about to say. 

"He told me that I needed to break up with you." 

Marinette wishes she could take back those words the moment she sees Adrien's face crumple into horror. 

"He said _what?" _

Marinette doesn't repeat it, only because she can't bring herself to say it again, but the thought does bring to mind a mental list she has titled: All The Reasons Why Gabriel Fucking Agreste Doesn't Deserve An Opinion- An Unfinished Thread. 

And in this moment, Marinette is sure Adrien is thinking the same thing. 

"Marinette-" Adrien says, his voice unsteady as he holds her closer. "You know that I- I would never do that. Never in a million years would I ever consider breaking up with yo-" 

"I know Adrien," Marinette says, her voice soft as she gently loosens her hands from his. "That's why I'm not going to." 

Adrien visibly sags with relief at her words. He leans over her, his face burrowing into the crook of her neck.

And in that moment Marinette's heart breaks. She wonders how many times Adrien has thought of losing another person- how easily they seem to fall out of his grasps for reasons he can't control. She gently lets go of Adrien's hands and brings them carefully up to the curve of his jaw, tilting his head down so she could look into his eyes- to show him the sincerity of her words. 

"Adrien Agreste, I would never leave you. I will _always_ want you and want to be with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I thank the stars every day for meeting you. For the universe _allowing_ me to be with you. You're kind, wonderful, and deserve so many great things in life. You're my other half. I part that I can't live without, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be but with you."

Adrien's eyes shine, a look so entirely vulnerable and just for her, that Marinette feels her heart thump in her chest. He leans forward, his eyes searching hers, pulling her apart and reading her entirely. And she understands how it feels to be seen. 

So her eyes flutter close and she feels his lips ghost over hers. She leans into the kiss, pressing them fully together, her nerves running with delight. It's pure and sweet, golden like rays of sun, a reminder to her that Adrien was here- he was hers- and they weren't letting go. 

When they finally pull away, Adrien smiles and presses his forehead to his, his breath dancing across her skin. 

"You know," Adrien muses after a few moments, his hand coming up to rest on her waist. "They told us we just needed to breakup. Nothing about how-"

"Or why." Marinette grins, her eyes coming alive with a certain familiarity that makes Adrien swear he could almost see her mask and spotted suit. 

"Besides, nobody likes a liar. The public needs to know why our relationship ended," Adrien sighs, as though this a truly tragic moment. Marinette smiles, her eyes gleaming. 

"They need to know the _truth_." 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS i like went through 50 song lyrics for this fic title. plus i love Hasley so it's a win-win :) i love you guys and thanks for reading!! more to come >:) damn this a/n kills me inside. just mine, personally. it reminds me of when i was 12. im shaking just thinking about it.


End file.
